Тейлор Кинни
Тейлор Джекс Хейслер Кинни - родился 15 июля 1981 в городе Ланкастер, американский актёр и модель. Наиболее известен по роли лейтенанта Келли Северайда в сериале «Пожарные Чикаго». Отношения с Леди Гагой Впервые, он встретил Леди Гагу на съемках клипа "Yoü and I" в июле 2011 года. С тех пор они стали встречаться. Леди Гага не раз заявляла, что он послужил её главным вдохновением на написание песен для альбома ARTPOP. 16 февраля 2015, Гага подтвердила, что она и Тейлор обручились на День Святого Валентина. 19 июля 2016 года, Гага сказала, что они с Тейлором взяли паузу в отношениях. Фотографии Table 027.jpg|"Yoü and I" (21 июля, 2011) Y&I-V-1.png 319207 199828150082468 151557504909533 509795 1522353191 n.jpg Lady Gaga-You and I-music video-00.jpg 291237 10150265738361607 217588146606 8040483 6710422 o.jpg Y&I-IX-2.png Y&I-IX-1.png 291521 10150265738861607 217588146606 8040498 5041402 o.jpg Snapshot 043.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh - Фэшн фильм Snapshot 078.jpg Snapshot 28.png Snapshot 37.png Snapshot 54.png Snapshot 57.png 8-4-12 LM.com 001.jpg|(2 сентября, 2011) 8-4-12 Pool 001.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor3.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor4.jpg 733801_596642563696788_1540363986_n.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor2.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor7.jpg 26 September 2011 001.jpg|(26 сентября, 2011) 11-5-11 At Hotel 001.png|(5 ноября, 2011) Gaga with Taylor Kinney.jpg|(10 декабря, 2011) 1-1-12_Leaving_Joanne_Trattoria_restaurant_001.jpg|(1 января, 2012) 1-16-12 Out in Hermosa Beach 2.jpg|(16 января, 2012) Lady Gaga e Taylor Kinney 30.jpg|(3 февраля, 2012) 2-10-12 Soho House with Taylor Kinney.jpg|(10 февраля, 2012) 3-18-12 Arriving at Gold Coast Hotel in Chicago.jpg|(18 марта, 2012) 6-15-12 Cha Cha Char 001.jpg|(15 июня, 2012) 6-15-12 On hotel balcony 001.jpg 6-16-12 Leaving the Brisbane Entertainment Centre 002.jpg|(16 июня, 2012) 6-17-12 Leaving Brisbane 001.jpg|(17 июня, 2012) 6-18-12 Taronga Zoo 001.jpg|(18 июня, 2012) 6-25-12 At Sydney Harbor 005.jpg|(25 июня, 2012) 6-29-12 Melbourne Casino 001.jpg|(29 июня, 2012) 7-21-12 Out in New York 001.jpg|(21 июля, 2012) 7-22-12 LM.com pic 001.jpg|(22 июля, 2012) 7-22-12 At Joanne Trattoria restaurant 003.jpg 9-1-12 Out in Amsterdam with Taylor 001.jpg|(1 сентября, 2012) 9-1-12 Out in Amsterdam with Taylor 002.jpg 9-7-12 Starbucks 001.png|(7 сентября, 2012) 10-11-12 Instagram 001.jpg|(11 октября, 2012) 12-11-12 Out and about in Moscow 003.jpg|(11 декабря, 2012) 1-8-13 Attends Bulls Annual Charity Dinner 004.jpg|(8 января, 2013) 1-8-13 Attends Bulls Annual Charity Dinner 006.jpg 1-25-13 Visiting Born Brave Bus 007.jpg|(25 января, 2013) 1-25-13 Casino 001.jpg 562351 518706138171884 1055723187 n.jpg 001~79.jpg|(10 июня, 2013) 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 003.jpg|(11 августа, 2013) 11-1-13 Out and about in NYC.jpg|(1 ноября, 2013) 11-3-13 YTMA Backstage 003.png|(3 ноября, 2013) 12-21-13 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg|(21 декабря, 2013) 12-23-13 Cinema 001.jpg|(23 декабря,2013) 12-23-13 Supermarket 001.jpg|(23 декабря,2013) 12-26-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(26 декабря,2013) 12-27-13 At Lancaster Restaurant 001.jpg|(27 декабря,2013) 1-12-14 Leaving the Golden Globe Awards - After Party 001.JPG|(12 января, 2014) 2-1-14 Britney Spears Concert in Las Vegas 003.jpeg|(1 февраля, 2014) 2-22-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(22 февраля, 2014) 2-22-14 Out and about in Chicago 003.jpg 3-29-14 Twitpic 002.jpeg|(29 марта, 2014) 3-29-14 In NYC 002.jpg 4-4-14 At BPM Club in NYC 002.jpg|(4 апреля, 2014) 4-6-14 Twitpic 001.jpg|(6 апреля, 2014) 4-25-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(25 апреля, 2014) 4-25-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 5-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(6 мая, 2014) 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(13 мая, 2014) 6-29-14 At The Water Club in Altantic City 001.jpg|(29 июня, 2014) 6-29-14 At Borgata Hotel - Bar in Atlantic City 001.jpeg 7-12-14 Instagram 004.jpg|(12 июля, 2014) 9-4-14 Instagram 005.jpg|(4 сентября, 2014) 9-5-14 Out in Chicago 003.jpg|(5 сентября, 2014) 9-5-14 At Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete in NYC 001.jpg|(5 сентября, 2014) 9-5-14 At Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete in NYC 006.jpg 12-7-14 Arriving at JFK Center For Performing Arts in Washington 001.jpg|(7 декабря, 2014) 12-7-14 At JKF Center For Performing Arts in Washington 001.jpg 12-7-14 The 37th Annual Kennedy Center Honors in Washington 005.jpg 12-28-14 At Grandview United Methodist Church in Lancaster 002.jpg|(28 декабря, 2014) 12-30-14 At Cosmopolitan Casino in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(30 декабря, 2014) 12-31-14 At Cosmopolitan Hotel - Casino and Bar in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(31 декабря, 2014) 1-1-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(1 января, 2015) 2-14-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|(14 февраля, 2015) 2-14-15 At Joanne Trattoria 001.jpg 3-1-15 Arriving at 15th Polar Plunge on North Avenue Beach in Chicago 002.jpg|(1 марта, 2015) 3-1-15 Polar Plunge 002.JPG 3-14-15 At Park City Mountain Resort in Salt Lake City 001.jpg|(14 марта, 2015) 3-14-15 4th Celebrity Ski 'Operation Smile' in Park City 003.jpg 3-28-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(28 марта, 2015) 4-2-15 At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 001.jpg|(2 апреля, 2015) 4-13-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg|(13 апреля, 2015) 4-13-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 002.jpg 4-29-15 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg|(29 апреля, 2015) 5-2-15 Beach in Malibu 001.jpg|(2 мая, 2015) 5-9-15 Leaving Morimoto Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg|(9 мая, 2015) 5-10-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(10 мая, 2015) Leaving Nobu Restaurant In NYC (May 11) (2).jpg|(11 мая, 2015) 6-2-15 Out and about in Belgrade 001.jpg|(2 июня, 2015) 6-3-15 Leaving Hotel in Belgrade 001.jpg|(3 июня, 2015) 6-3-15 Leaving Žabar Restaurant in Belgrade 003.jpg 6-7-15 Leaving Hotel in Belgrade 001.jpg|(7 июня, 2015) 6-7-15 Out and about in Belgrade 001.jpg 7-3-15 Private performance at Hotel De Paris at Bar Americain in Monte-Carlo 002.jpeg|(3 июля, 2015) 7-11-15 At Fondu Restaurant in Amsterdam 002.jpg|(11 июля, 2015) 7-25-15 Instagram 006.jpg|(25 июля, 2015) 7-26-15 Instagram 004.jpg|(26 июля, 2015) 7-26-15 Instagram 006.jpg 7-26-15 Instagram 005.jpg 7-26-15 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg 2-08-2015 with Chicago Fire Cast (2).jpg|(2 августа, 2015) 8-6-15 Leaving a Sushi Restaurant in Malibu 001.jpg|(6 августа, 2015) 9-6-15 At Nobu Restaurant in LA 001.JPG|(6 сентября, 2015) 9-6-15 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in LA 003.JPG 10-3-15 AHS Hotel Premiere at Regal Cinemas in LA 002.jpg|(3 октября, 2015) 10-10-15 Leaving LaGuardia Airport in NYC 001.jpg|(10 октября, 2015) 10-10-2015 Leaving apartment in Chicago 003.jpg 10-19-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(19 октября, 2015) 11-16-15 Instagram 007.jpg|(15 ноября, 2015) 12-31-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(31 декабря, 2015) 1-5-16 At The Forest Screening in Beverly Hills 001.jpg|(5 января, 2016) 1-10-16 Arrival at 73rd Golden Globes at The Beverly Hilton 001.jpg|Golden Globes Awards (10 января, 2016) 1-26-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(26 января, 2016) V99 014.jpg|'V': Выпуск 99 (2015) 2-27-16 Dinner at Weinstein Company Pre-Oscar in Beverly Hills 003.jpg|Оскаровский обед (27 февраля, 2016) 2-28-16 Red carpet at The Oscars in LA 004.jpg|(28 февраля, 2016) 3-4-16 Leaving a private party in Chicago 001.jpg|(4 марта, 2016) 3-6-16 Leaving Polar Plunch in Chicago 001.jpg|(6 марта, 2016) 3-6-16 Detroit Red Wings vs Chicago Blackhawks NHL Game at United Center 001.jpg 3-12-16 Arrival at Operation Smile's 5th Celebrity Ski & Smile Challenge at Utah Winter Olympic Park in Park City 002.jpg|(12 марта, 2016) 3-13-16 Instagram 007.jpg|(13 марта, 2016) 3-26-16 Arriving at No Name Club in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(26 марта, 2016) 4-17-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(16 апреля, 2016) Ссылки *Сайт *Facebook *Twitter Категория:Связь с Леди Гагой